2018
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: El 2018 fue un pésimo año. Sin duda. / Reto numérico.


2018.

-El 2018 fue un pésimo año.- masculló Karin entre dientes.

-Acabamos de empezar el 2020, ¿qué tienes en contra del año antepasado y por qué lo mencionas ahora?- Toshiro la miró con incredulidad mientras preparaba la cena para los dos.

-Bueno, realmente creí que Japón tenía una oportunidad en el mundial de futbol…-

-¿Sigues quejándote por el maldito mundial?- la miró incrédulo. –Por el amor de todos los cielos, Karin, ya supéralo. Agradece que al menos llegaran a octavos de final.- rodó los ojos.

-¡No es solo por eso!- apretó los puños. –También perdí mi oportunidad de unirme a la universidad de mis sueños para seguir jugando futbol femenino con un equipo decente.-

-Eso fue porque sí hubieras aceptado ir habríamos tenido que romper nuestra relación.- señaló secamente.

-Sí, pero el equipo de futbol era muy bueno… el equipo de mi universidad actual no tendrá ninguna posibilidad sin mí.- subió las piernas a la silla donde estaba sentada, abrazándose a ellas. –Y para cuando entré en el equipo ya habían perdido el campeonato estatal de 2018, y también perdimos el año pasado, aunque en la semifinal. Todas creímos que este sería nuestro año, pero eso es solo porque dependen demasiado de mí, ya que soy la mejor jugadora. Nunca veré a mi equipo ganar, lo cual no estaría pasando sí el maldito 2018 no hubiera sido un año tan horrible.- siguió enfurruñada.

-¿Te estás arrepintiendo de haberte quedado conmigo? Un mes después de que te propusiera matrimonio ¿en serio?- la miró con incredulidad. –Wow.- rodó los ojos, aunque realmente no estaba tomándola en serio. Últimamente decía demasiadas tonterías en los momentos más extraños.

-¡Claro que no me arrepiento de haberme quedado contigo! Es solo que tú podrías haber ido conmigo de no ser porque tu padre murió y tuviste que ocuparte de su empresa. Esa es otra razón por la que el 2018 es una mierda ¿no crees?-

-No fue culpa del año la muerte de mi padre, Karin.- hizo una mueca, sin querer pensar en eso. -¿Qué tienes en contra de ese año? Estás empezando a preocuparme.- ¿estaría enferma o algo?

-¡Nada! Solo que sí no hubiera sido un año tan mierda al menos tendría posibilidad de ver a mi equipo ganar sin mí. ¡Es injusto que no haya tenido ni una victoria hasta ahora!- pisoteó.

-¿Por qué les tienes tan poca fe? Hace un par de semanas estabas clamando a los cuatro vientos que tu equipo iba a ganar este año.- la miró sin entender, pero luego, al repasar sus palabras, se quedó en blanco. –Espera. ¿Por qué hablas como sí ya no pudieras jugar futbol con tu equipo?- la miró preocupado.

-Porque no puedo.- apartó la mirada. –Y es tu culpa. Y del 2018.-

_Oh. _

-¿Esta es tu manera de decirme que la prueba de embarazo que te mandaste a hacer la semana pasada dio positiva?- la miró con el rostro en blanco. Con la cara roja, ella asintió. -¿Y de todas las cosas que hay para preocuparnos, la que más te preocupa es que no veras a tu equipo ganar este año?-

-Exacto.- se encogió de hombros. –Sería diferente sí hubiera podido irme a esa universidad, sí ese año no hubiera sido tan horrible al menos mi equipo tendría esperanzas. ¡Ahora estamos perdidas, Toshiro, totalmente perdidas!- se desesperó.

Toshiro se llevó una mano a la frente, rogando a alguna divinidad por paciencia. Acababan de descubrir una noticia que cambiaría sus vidas y por supuesto la mujer estaba preocupada por su equipo de futbol y lo que pasó hace dos años. Pero claro que sí. ¡Esta era Karin! ¿Cómo podría vivir ella sin futbol y sin acabar con su paciencia? El único que estaba perdido aquí era él, sin duda.

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

Si, otro raro, pero ya las advertí xD En un ratito subo otro también raro ;D

Por cierto, acá en Argentina, o al menos donde yo vivo, decimos "el anteaño pasado" y por eso me dio un montón de cringe escribir "el año antepasado", pero aparentemente esa es la forma correcta :'v

Bueno, espero q esto les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
